Zuko's Summer Vacation
by Kuroi Chi no Akuma
Summary: Based on a contest on deviantArt. What happens to Zuko during his summer vacation where he was supposed to be alone with no one to bother him, when his father gives him a "babysitter". That "babysitter" turns out to be Jet who he hasn't seen or heard from since three years ago at his junior high graduation. Rated M for later chapters. Disclaimer: characters belong to Nickelodeon.
1. Jet's back

**Prologue**

**~Jetko~**

Finally school's out and it's summer vacation. That means no more annoying classmates ie. Aang, Katara, Sokka, not to mention that Azula is visiting Mom in Paris, Dad is off taking over a foreign company, Uncle is completing his dream of owning a tea shop, and Ty Lee and Mai will be traveling with the circus. I'll finally be left alone for the summer!

"Zuko get down here." Even though it's the first day of summer vacation and I'm supposed to be alone Azula's still here and annoying me. I huff and turn over, ignoring her "highness".

"Zuko." _Oh sh** it's Father_. I shoot of bed putting the first thing I grab on and run downstairs stopping at the last step to compose myself.

"Yes Father." I replied respectfully.

"Though no one's going to be here over the summer break your mother and I decided that you can't be left alone." Father looks straight through me. _Sh** he found out!_

"Why?" I asked simply trying hard not to scowl and shoot Azula a glare. Azula knew I wanted to beat that stupid smirk off her face so she smirked smugly in return.

"You know why and though you are a responsible young man you will have someone here at all times to make sure you **DO NOT **burn down the house like last time." Father stared straight at me daring me to argue. I look down and remember how I got the scar over my left eye.

"Yes father. But-" I don't get to finish because Father stands up and walks out with Azula following but before she left she turned and made a face at me. _I hate her._ Though at least I'm alone…."Hey." A low, mature, husky familiar voice whispers from the shadows….Or not. I spin around locating the voice.

"What are you doing here?" I growl at the voice.

"Well I see your manners haven't improved these last three years." The voice laughed. "I'm here to *_babysit_* you till your family's back." He mocked me. I clench my hands into fists ready to take him down

"You must be kidding me." I analyzed him to see if I could tell if he was lying. No, he was telling the truth but I couldn't forget the last thing he did to me three years ago. He kissed me and walked away, out of my life, and never to be heard from again. _He thinks he can walk right back into my life just like that but he's wrong!_ I throw a couple punches and kicks but he dodges everything like it was the easiest thing in the world to do though I must admit he has always been the better fighter but I'll never tell him that.

"JET!" I roared with all my might.

"I've missed you too." Jet leans in and kisses me for a SECOND time. The blood rushes to my face and I know this it's going to be a very, very long summer.

So two weeks have passed since Jet arrived to be Zuko's "babysitter" and he won't stop pestering him. No matter what Zuko does or says to Jet, Jet won't leave his side. It doesn't help that Jet keeps making moves on him.

"JET!" Zuko grinds his teeth together.

"What?" Jet looks at Zuko innocently. _Faker._

"Remove your hand from my butt this instant!" If only Zuko could burn Jets' hand then he wouldn't ever touch him again. _Do you really want that?_ A voice asks. Zuko feels a pang in his heart at the thought but shakes it off. _Shut up!_ Jet just stared at Zuko with his world famous smirk knowing exactly what was going through Zuko's mind.

"What are you going to do about it?" His voice teases Zuko. _That's it I'm gonna kill you! _Zuko twists around bringing his first up to meet Jet's face but of course Jet moves just out of the way. He grabs Zuko's hand and moves his other hand to grab Zuko's other wrist. Though that just fuels Zuko's rage making his movements forceful but they are still useless against Jet. Jet pushes Zuko down on the red velvet carpet and sits on top of him.

"Boy, does this bring back memories." Jet smiled down at Zuko. It did but Zuko would rather not remember because that drained the rage out of him. Zuko and Jet used to wrestle a lot and Zuko only won if Jet let him. It always ended the same; Jet would push him down and sit on him and tease him endlessly about his loss. Even so Zuko loved those times with Jet. Though remembering this caused the fight to leave him and suddenly all Zuko wanted was to be like old times again. Zuko opened his mouth to say something, anything to make everything alright between them but the phone rang and Zuko lost his voice. Jet sighed and got up to answer the phone while Zuko slowly got up. _Why? Why am I the only one who cares about the last three years? Did it bother you the way it bothered me? I lost my best friend for three years and you seem like it was only yesterday we saw each other, did I mean so little too you? _Zuko's mind rambled.

Even though it seems like the last three years haven't meant anything to Jet, Zuko could just be happy to have Jet back but he's too stubborn to do that. Besides after that kiss Zuko was confused. He loved the way Jet's lips felt on his and how it shot electricity though his body straight to his crotch but the kiss ended too soon and Jet just walked away while Zuko just stood there in shock.

Afterwards Zuko tried to contact Jet with any means possible when he finally found out that Jet had moved overseas without telling him anything. Zuko felt so alone he locked himself inside his room for days till Azula burst down the door and dragged him out to play forcing him to get over Jet. "Be a man and grow up! So what if he kissed you? It doesn't mean a thing." She had told him and it was just easier to believe her then to argue with her. Now three years later he was back and there was no one to tell him to get over it.

"Pack your bags we're going to your Uncle's." Jet's voice shot into Zuko's mind dispelling his thoughts. Zuko just stared at him then it sunk in. Though Iroh was more of a father to him then his own father Zuko didn't feel like going anywhere this summer especially not the city.

"I don't wa-" Zuko started to protest but Jet gave him that look like his father that I-dare-you-to-disobey-me look that took all the fight out of Zuko. Zuko sighs, nods, and heads to his room to pack.

"Yeah we'll be there." Jet talks into the receiver. "Don't worry I'll protect him."

* * *

Reviews are appreciated and encouraged. If you have something negative to say, say it politely and respectfully and tell me why you think that. Thank you and enjoy!


	2. Welcome to the Jade Dragon

"_Pack your bags we're going to your Uncle's." Jet's voice shot into Zuko's mind dispelling his thoughts. Zuko just stared at him then it sunk in. Though Iroh was more of a father to him then his own father Zuko didn't feel like going anywhere this summer especially not the city. _

"_I don't wa-" Zuko started to protest but Jet gave him that look like his father that I-dare-you-to-disobey-me look that took all the fight out of Zuko. Zuko sighs, nods, and heads to his room to pack. _

"_Yeah we'll be there." Jet talks into the receiver. "Don't worry I'll protect him."_

Zuko stares out of the car watching the scenery pass by in a whirlwind of color. For the duration of their car ride Zuko has been flipping his lighter open and close nonstop. Jet finds this highly irritating but tries to ignore it. It's no secret that Zuko likes fire more than the average person but that _**sound**_ must be driving him nuts. Zuko looked at Jet out of the corner of his eye. By the way Jet was tapping his finger on the wheel Zuko could tell Jet was agitated. Zuko figured his insistent flipping of his lighter would annoy Jet but flipping his lighter always calmed him down. He need to calm down especially since Jet was so close to him but he snapped it shut and put it away. It was better to be worked up then to have Jet annoyed at him.

Zuko remembers the time when he annoyed Jet by accident one time back in junior high that Jet ignored him completely for a week. A small ghost of a smile graced Zuko's lips as he remembers that time even if he can't remember what he did to annoy Jet so much but still, he had fun with Jet. There was this other time in elementary where the guys ganged up on him because they said he acted like he was better than them though Zuko didn't do anything he just didn't know how to interact with other people. People skills and communication skills were never Zuko's strong points even if he could always get his point across clearly to other people. The kids had Zuko backed in a corner when Jet came out of nowhere and told everyone to leave him alone and for some reason everyone listened to him. _That was probably because Jet has always been a born leader. Unlike me, who can't even stand up to my own father or younger sister._

"Hey Zuko, you in there?" Breaking Zuko's self pity party he was having inside his head.

"W-w-what?" Zuko asked startled. He hated when someone was trying to talk to him when he was deep in thought especially when he was having a self pity party. It just made him feel weak.

"Dude, we're here." Jet just looked at Zuko questioningly. _Oh._ Zuko just nodded his head and got out of the car, retrieved his luggage, and headed straight for the door. Before Zuko even reached the door Iroh opened the door and gave Zuko a huge hug.

"I missed you. You should come around more often Zuko." Iroh's rugged voice exclaimed happily. No matter what happens to Zuko his Uncle Iroh always made him feel at peace just by being in his presence.

"I'll try." Zuko replied smiling.

"You too Jet! You have to visit more often and have my famous tea." Iroh went over and gave Jet a hug too. Iroh was also like a father to Jet after he lost his parents in a house fire when he was eight and Iroh took him in as his own even though he lost his son to the war earlier that year.

"I will Mr. Fenikkusu." Jet replied politely and grinned at Iroh. Iroh sighed. Even after so many years of being treated like a son by Iroh, Jet still liked to very former to ex-CEO of Pryo World.

"Well Iroh, are going to invite them in or are you just going to let them stand outside all day." A beautiful woman with long black hair, hourglass body, and a devious smirk asked from the doorway of the Jade Dragon.

"Be patient, I was only greeting them June." Iroh turned around and flashed his giant goofy smile at her causing a light blush to grace her fair skin cheeks. June hmmphed in reply and turned and entered the Jade Dragon. Zuko looks at Jet and they both smirk at one another.

"What?" Iroh exclaims. "You think just cause I'm old I can't get a lady? Just so you know she's a keeper." Iroh winked at them. That just makes Zuko and Jet laugh out loud. It wasn't that they thought he couldn't get a lady, they just found it funny that Iroh, always being their caregiver that it was hard to imagine him flirting with women and taking one home to keep. Still laughing Iroh ushered them inside while he just smiled.

"Nothing has changed so both of you can use your old rooms. Dinner is at 8 so I expect everyone at the table, washed up, and ready to eat by then. Breakfast is served at 6 for you. You can stay out as late as you want as long as you get back before the shop closes." Iroh explained to them.

"I don't remember you ever setting times to eat or sleep." Jet observed.

"Well it's 'cause I didn't but June insists that I become a little more responsible but I think it's because she doesn't want me to be a bad role model when she has kids." *BAM* "June!" Iroh wines as he rubs the spot on his head that June hit him with her fist.

"Whoever said I was going to have your kids?" June questions while walking out to the garden. Jet and Zuko laugh at this while Iroh just smiled his goofy smile following June out to the garden.

"Since you are in high school I figure you're responsible enough that I don't need to watch over you guys like a mother hen anymore do I?" Iroh shot over his shoulder. Both of them shook their heads. No way did they need to be babysat.

"Guess we should start unpacking." Zuko looked over at Jet. Zukos' eyes met Jets' dark brown eyes like moist soil and his body shivered unintentionally as they pierced Zuko's heart.

"You're sleeping with me." Jet sated matter-of-factly.

* * *

I forgot to put this in the first chapter characters might be a little out of character for the purpose of this fanfic though I will try to the best of my ability not to do that. Also I would appreciate any comments and if you are going to say anything negative then please be polite and respectful about it and tell me why you think that. Though I hope that you do enjoy my work and yes I know it is an awkward place to end. I know that Iroh's teashop is called the Jasmine Dragon i just like the Jade Dragon better so :P.


	3. The Fire Dragon is in Trouble

"_Guess we should start unpacking." Zuko looked over at Jet. Zukos' eyes met Jets' dark brown eyes like moist soil and his body shivered unintentionally as they pierced Zuko's heart._

"_You're sleeping with me." Jet sated matter-of-factly. _

* * *

Zuko stared at Jet blankly not letting himself process Jet's words. He knew Jet was being serious he just couldn't tell if he meant sleep together or **sleep **together. When Zuko finally let the words sink in, he blushed so much that his pale skin turned tomato red, the hairs on his neck shot straight up, and all he could do was fail at completing a sentence.

"Wh-you-no-wa-com-WHAT?" Zuko short-circuited leaving him talking five miles a minute "Isn'tthattakingthingsalittlefast?ButImeanwecoulddoitIdon'tmindbutIdon' ? ?Whatwasshelike? ?Butifyoudon'." Jet smiled and took this opportunity to land another kiss on Zuko to quite him down. It did the trick Zuko was quite when Jet lips left his. Jet bent down and picked up Zuko's luggage and headed to his room.

"WAIT!" Jet turned to look at Zuko. "Why do I have to sleep with you!" Zuko took a deep breath readying what he was going to say to Jet but he couldn't say anything.

"Because I have to "babysit" you and I can't do that if you're not in my room." Jet had his smirk plastered on his face which made Zuko's blood boil. _You think I will do whatever you say but you wrong! _Right when Zuko was going to say something Jet interjected.

"Besides we always slept in the same room together when we slept over at each others' house since elementary so what has change?" Jet asks sincerely. _What has changed! You wouldn't know because you didn't talk to me for __**three**__ years! _Is what Zuko wanted to shout at Jet but he just couldn't find the will to do so. Jet walked back to Zuko and ruffled his hair.

"Did you miss me that much?" That was it. Zuko kneed Jet's crotch and took off out of the Jade Dragon. _If you could tell why did you tease me so much!_

"Why didn't you just tell him the truth?" Iroh sighed from the entrance of the garden.

"Why so he could freak out?" Jet glared at Iroh.

"I meant about how you felt these past three years instead of teasing him." Iroh just looked at Jet kindly.

"Because he's a baka." Jade commented on her way to the kitchen. Jet wanted to argue but she was right. He never meant to not talk to Zuko for three years it just happened. Even though he wrote Zuko a letter ever day he just couldn't send the letters because if he did he would abandon everything and go back home and he wouldn't have been able to become Zuko's "babysitter".

"Married couples who love each other tell each other a thousand things without talking but to get there they must say ten thousand things out loud." Iroh kindly advised Jet. Jet softened his gaze and nodded his head. Jet understood what Iroh was saying but it was always difficult for him to communicate his feelings to Zuko. The kiss on junior high graduation was his only way of telling Zuko how he felt but he couldn't stay to hear he was rejected though now that he's back he sees Zuko has the same feelings. Now he feels guilty about not saying anything at all even if Zuko was to hate him he should've said goodbye or something.

"I'll bring him back." Jet promised. Iroh just smiled, nodded, and headed off to serve his world famous tea. In the kitchen Jade was cutting up vegetables.

"Are you sure it was better for Zuko not knowing what is happening?" Jade asked Iroh. At fist Jade might seem cold and distant she was actually very loving and caring. Iroh looked out the window.

"I hope so."

* * *

Zuko had no idea where he was. After running away from Jet he just moved in random directions and now he was lost. He was just another person in the crowd. _This is why I hate the cit! You never know who's in the crowd._ Zuko tired of the crowd goes down an alleyway.

"Hey pretty boy won't you play with us?" Two guys were in front of Zuko holding knives. The one that spoke must be about 6' with tan skin, should length brown hair, bright green eyes, and a devilish smirk that seemed to grow once he fully show Zuko. The other one was average height with paler skin, he had short spiky red hair, he wasn't smiling, and the deepest set a blue that Zuko had ever seen. _I know those eyes from somewhere._ Both were wearing tan short-sleeved tunics with blue and red flowers and black pants. Zuko glared at the two while he sensed there were two more guys by the alleyways' entrance. _This is going to be fun. _He smirked and readied his stance.

"Since I have nothing better to do why don't I beat the crap out of you?" Zuko raised his arms to signal to come at him. The one that spoke lost his smirk and glared at him. He went after Zuko full charge. The other one just stood there and shook his head. Zuko jumped over and landed on the back of the tall one and jumped off causing the tall one to land face first in on the concrete. There was a crunch sound signaling that the tall one had broken his nose. Zuko's eyes shone with excitement and a little bloodlust. _It's been a while since I was in a fight. I'm exited!_ Zuko started fighting when he entered high school. Bakas would challenge him to a fight and if Zuko could get out of it he would. He never understood why everyone wanted to fight him. But when he couldn't he would end it with a bloody beating and the instigators would have sustained a least a couple broken bones. That is how he got the nickname Fire Dragon, Fire because of his familys' company and Dragon because of his power. The only people to see him fight ended up in the hospital.

"I'm gonna kill you, bitch!" The tall one growled as he got up. He lost his knife in the fall. The short one might be more of challenge but if Zuko got hit by this guy it might be over for him. Zuko stayed light on his feet and dodge all the attacks the tall one threw at him even countering some with well placed punches. Those punches might seem like they did nothing but just wait a little bit. What Zuko was trying to do didn't pass the short one. The short one smirked and walked towards Zuko. The tall one lost the ability to move his arms.

"What did you do to me?" Zuko answered with a axe kick to the face knocking the tall one out cold. The shorter one started clapping.

"Bravo, kid." _KID! You can't be more the twenty and you're calling me a KID! _Zuko glared at the shorter one but stood in his stance ready to attack or defend. "Sorry for the late interdiction. My friend over there is just so rash we can never do things in order." The short one sighs and shakes his head. Zuko waits. "My name is Atsuo and that guys' name is Eri." Zuko almost laughed out loud. _You're friendly all right. _

"How do you write that?" Zuko asked. Atsuo smiled up at him.

"Ironic isn't it. My name tells people that I'm friendly even though I'm not. But that doesn't matter. Weather you come quietly or not you're coming with us." Atsuo smile became dark. This was not a man to take lightly.

"Says who, you?" Zuko sneered.

"Says me." Zuko spun around. _Damn it! Why couldn't I sense you!_ Zuko was on edge. "Has it been so long since you saw me last that you have forgotten me?" Zuko didn't know what to make of this woman in front of him but he didn't have much time to think since Atsuo knocked him out. _Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!_

"A little advice, keep your eye on your opponent kid." Atsu mocked Zuko. Atsuos' smirk was the last thing Zuko saw. _I'm going to kill you!_

* * *

Atsuo in Japanese means Friendly Man. In Japan your name could be written in multiple ways that's why people ask how to write it.

~Atsuo can be written with the characters for "industry; kindliness" (atsu) and "husband; man" (o). Other possibilities include "sultry; hot; summer heat" (atsu) and "incense; smell; perfume" (o), as well as "friendly; harmonious" (atsu) and "man" (o).

~Eri is both a Japanese and Hebrew name. In Hebrew it means My Protector and in Japanese it means blessed with reason. I am using the Hebrew meaning. I'm using this because Eri is like Atsus' protector even though he seems to be useless right now.

So what's going to happen to Zuko? What is the secret everyone knows except Zuko? And who is the mysterious woman? Wait for the next chapter to find out.


	4. Communication is Important

_"A little advice, keep your eye on your opponent kid." Atsuo mocked Zuko. Atsuos' smirk was the last thing Zuko saw. I'm going to kill you!_

* * *

Jet got there just in time to see Zuko being loaded into a truck. _GODDAMN IT! _Jet didn't have time to think he just acted. He released two smoke bombs from up his sleeves sending everyone into chaos. Jet with the help of his thermal imaging goggles spotted Zuko right away. Right when Jet was next to Zuko, Atsuo tried to attack Jet from behind. Jet sensed the attack coming and dodged it expertly.

"Now I can't let you take our prize now can I?" Atsuo smirked at Jet. It was like the smoke wasn't even there seeing as Atsuo could see Jet just fine. Jet just glared at him from under his goggles. "But what do you say to this; you for him?" Jet laughed out loud.

"What kind of baka are you to think that I would accept such an obvious trick." Jet growled out as he threw Shurikens at Atsuo. Atsuo just caught them in-between his fingers.

"If that's all you got then you're a sad excuse for a bodyguard especially since you trained under all the masters who said you were a genius for mastering everything in just three years." Atsuo voice was covered in malice. Jet was shocked only Ozai, Iroh, and some others knew what he was doing the past three years. "Surprised aren't cha. That doesn't matter my offer is still on the table if you want it." Jet growled at Atsuo. _I'm gonna kill you! _Jet threw a dozen more shurikens then jumped attack Atsuo. He just dodged the shurikens and shielded himself from Jets' jump attack. Throwing Jet off him he went after him with couple punches which Jet redirected and countered with some high kicks. They were both equally matched. _I need to get Zuko out of here! I don't have time for this shit!_ Police sirens split the silence apart. As Atsuo let down his guard for a moment Jet took advantage to knock Atsuo back not wasting a moment to gather Zuko and get the hell out. Jet's only priority is Zukos' safety nothing else matters. _Though I will eventually teach you your place someday!_

* * *

"How could you let _him_ escape?" The mysterious woman calmly asks Atsuo.

"I have no excuse except I underestimated his bodyguards' ability." Atsuo spits out. _When I see him again I'll teach him what my real power is!_ The mysterious woman exhales. She looks at Atsuo kindly.

"At least no one was caught by the police. Your brother is in the infirmary when you want to see him." She told him and nodded. Telling him he is dismissed. He bowed respectfully and left hurrying to the infirmary. As Atsuo entered the infirmary he spotted his brother immediately.

"Eri how could you be so rash?" Atsuo chided his older brother. Eri smiled gently at Atsuo.

"Aww, don't be like that brother. Besides you took care of him anyway the way I heard it." Eri waved Atsuos' chiding off.

"Yes, but he still got away. If you followed the plan he wouldn't have slipped from our grasp. Even with Jets' skills he wouldn't have been able to have retrieved Zuko from our hands if you weren't out cold." Atsuo accused Eri. Eri shook his head.

"I think Jet would have found a way. Neither of us had ever beaten him even when we ganged up on him." Eri reminded Atsuo calmly. He knew Atsuo hated failure especially when that failure Atsuo considered his own fault. "But don't you think this makes things more fun. Now Zuko has to be told about what is happening and the game of cat and mouse can begin."

"But who is the cat and who is the mouse?" Atsuo wonders.

* * *

Zukos' rage was at its' boiling point. "Why wasn't I told about any of this!" Zuko yelled at the group. Iroh looks sadly at him while holding Jade's hand while June glares with hard eyes at Zuko. Jet is outside talking on his cell phone ignoring the room.

"Would it have made a difference?" June asks.

"I don't know BUT it could've!" Zuko yells back at June. Zuko feels like crap. His head was throbbing, he felt lick vomiting, and being pissed off wasn't helping him. _Fucking cowards probably drugged me after knocking me out._ June looked like she wanted to smash something into Zuko's head, something like sense. Iroh was the only thing holding her back from doing exactly that.

"It was your mothers' wishes. She didn't want you worrying unnecessarily besides Zuko knowing sometimes is worse than not knowing." Iroh wanted Zuko to understand they thought it was better for him to not realize what was going on and live in happy ignorance.

"Sometimes Uncle, even if knowing is worse it is necessary to make things better." Zuko replies coolly. They explained to him what was going on. An underground terrorist group called the Black Lotus is targeting young masters of high class establishments. His family received threats from them suddenly four years ago which they reason why they took Jet away a year later so they could train him specifically for being his bodyguard. They waited a year so Zuko and Jet could graduate together but they were secretly training Jet the entire year. Zuko didn't understand why they couldn't have told him all this. He was responsible, capable, and if he had known he wouldn't have gone off alone like that, maybe. But more than anything, Zuko couldn't forgive his family for taking away his best friend for three years without telling him. _Even if they didn't tell me anything else why couldn't they tell me that?_

"Zuko get some rest." Jet told him as he reentered the room. Zuko tsked and stood up.

"I was out for like three hours! I've rested enough!" He shouted at Jet.

"You need to rest." Jets' eyes pierced Zuko but this time Zuko wasn't going to listen.

"Well if you did your job I wouldn't have to Mr. Bodyguard!" Those words went straight to Jets' heart. Zuko storms passed everyone and out into the garden. He needs to be alone. Jet starts to head after him only to be stopped by Iroh. Iroh shakes his head. Jet cast his eyes downward getting angry at himself. _If I just told Zuko how much I'd missed him __**none**__ of this would have happened._ For hours Zuko sat next to pond where he and his mother would just sit and talk about everything sometimes and others they didn't talk at all just sat there in silence enjoying the moment. Zuko could hear his mother telling him he was being stubborn and he should go apologize to them because they were only following her wishes not purposely hiding it from Zuko. _I know mother I just wished they would have told me about Jet. For three years to make up for the hole in me which was the absence of Jet I filled in with fighting and bloodshed. "But look at what you told him? You told him he wasn't good enough to protect you."_ Zukos' insides twisted into a knot. What he said to Jet wasn't what Zuko wanted to tell took a deep breath and steeled himself to apologize to Iroh and June. But more to steel himself for what he was going to say to Jet. He found June in the shop arm-wrestling with the customers. She has never lost a match or backed down from a challenge. She glanced out of the corner of her eye to spot Zuko and winked. June knew what Zuko was going to say but she had already forgiving him besides it wasn't her that he really needed apologize to. He bowed and found Iroh in the kitchen fixing a pot of his famous green tea. Iroh shook his head when he saw Zuko.

"Nephew there is no need for you to apologize to me. Your reaction was understandable plus I'm not the one you need to talk to." Iroh stated simply. Zuko nodded in acknowledgement.

"I'm sorry for behaving in such a manner anyway, Uncle. I also know that I need to talk to Jet." Zuko bowed. Iroh smiled lovingly.

"Love might not always be easy but it is what makes us able to do anything." Iroh gave him a wink. Zuko blushed lightly and smiled in return. "I believe Jet is on the roof."

"Thank you Uncle." Zuko bowed and headed to the roof. Zuko knew Jet would be beating himself over what had happen but Zuko needed to let him know it wasn't his fault and what his true feelings are. As Zuko climbs onto the roof he spots Jet chewing on a wheat grass. Zuko hugs Jet from behind.

"Before you say anything let me say this. I'm sorry for everything. When you left it made a hole in my heart so seeing you so suddenly and acting like the last three years didn't happen made me upset. I'm sorry for not telling you how I felt or that I love you and am so happy your back." His voice shook from holding back tears and tightened his hug on Jet afraid if he let go Jet disappear again. Jet smiled at the stars. It was a beautiful night for stargazing since you could actually see them cover the night sky.

"You have nothing to be sorry for. I'm the one that should be apologizing for not telling you that the last three years was torture without seeing your smiling face, how much I missed you, or how much I wanted to hold you close and never let go." Jet turns his moist soil eyes begged for forgiveness. Zuko kissed him. He could've told Jet it was ok but he wanted to show him it was ok. "Say it again."

"I love you and I always will." Zuko whispered softly against Jet's lips as he captured them in a hot kiss.

"Then stay and watch the stars with me." Jet kissed back. Zuko nodded and sat down on Jet's lap reveling in the warmth of Jet's arm as they held him close. The two were finally communication on the same page. The stars seemed to shine brighter for them that night.


	5. What Happens In the Morning

"_I love you and I always will." Zuko whispered softly against Jet's lips._

"_Then stay and watch the stars with me." Jet kissed back. Zuko nodded and sat down on Jet's lap reveling in the warmth of Jet's arm as they held him close. The two were finally communicating on the same page. The stars seemed to shine brighter for them that night._

Zuko had snuggled up to Jet while they were asleep so when Jet awoke he couldn't move much because he didn't want to wake Zuko up so he just laid there next to him and enjoyed Zukos' sleeping face. Zuko shifted and his eyes fluttered open to see Jet smirk down at him.

"Why are you so happy?" Zuko yawned as he stretched himself. Zuko looked so much like a cat that Jet started to pet his head. "What you doing?"

"Showing my affection." Jet purred into Zukos' lips as he captured them in a deep kiss. A light blush coated Zukos' cheeks. He opened his mouth to let Jet explore this undiscovered treasure while Jets' hands slid into Zukos' shirt. Each hand took a nipple and pinched slightly and began teasing them.

"Ahh!"A muffled moan escaped Zukos' lips. Smirking, Jet went down to nibble Zukos' soft neck. "D-don't…mmm…do th-AH-t!" One of Jets' hands snuck its' way down to cup Zukos' erection firmly through the fabric.

"You're not being honest Zuko." Jets' deep, husky voice whispered lustfully against Zukos' ear. An electric wave went straight through Zuko causing him to shiver in delight. Jet pulled Zukos' pants and underwear off in one fluid motion and began stroking Zukos' erection slow but hard. Jets' smirk grew with each moan Zuko let out. Jet began stroking faster and harder.

"Please…AH…n-n-OOO…I'm goonAH…CUM!" Zuko couldn't take the pleasure anymore and exploded onto Jets' hand and both of their chests. Zuko was breathing hard but it was just beginning.

"I thought you would last a bit longer Zuko." Jet teased Zuko. Zuko narrowed his eyes but before he could respond Jet locked their lips in a passionate kiss. Their tongues were battling for dominance but Jet quickly won. Using the cum from earlier as lubricant, he slowly pushed his finger into Zukos' virgin hole. Zuko clenched himself around Jets' finger as a muffled cry left his lips. Jet slowly thrust his finger in and out of Zuko allowing him to get used to him. "Relax. It's going to be fine just relax." Jet soothed Zuko, sucking lightly on Zukos' nipples to distract him. Zuko bit down on his lip. Jet entered another finger. Zuko forced himself to relax while Jets' fingers scissors him. Soon Jet enters his third finger, gently and slowly he thrust all fingers in and out. One of Jets' fingers brushes against Zukos' prostate sending waves of pleasure throughout his body. When Jet thinks Zuko's ready he lines up his dick with Zukos' hole. "Are you ready?" Jet asked seriously. He didn't want to hurt Zuko. Zuko reach his arms around Jets' neck in a hug.

"Yes." Zuko smiles as Jet slowly and gently guides himself into him. Zuko couldn't hold back the tears. They were tears of joy, happiness, and love. As Jet felt Zuko relax he increased his pace.

"Oh…yes…there…Ah…god!" Zuko moans. "Faster!" He screams. How could Jet refuse such an adorable request?

"I love you!" Jet whispers lovingly against Zukos' sensitive ear. He once again captures Zuko in a passionate hot kiss. As they made love elsewhere in the house Iroh and June were having tea.

"You think they could've done that last night when we were asleep." June says as she prepares breakfast for the entire family. Iroh just smiled.

"Don't you remember when you were younger with the man of your dreams?" Iroh raised an eyebrow. June blushed and snorted.

"That was a long time ago and besides what about you? You have plenty more than me." June jabbed his stomach. Iroh sighs.

"I might be a flirt but I've only truly love two girls in my life. My first love and late wife, Kiyomi, and of course the other one is you June." Iroh locked his eyes with June whose face lit up like a Christmas tree. A moment passed before Iroh smiled his goofy smile and said. "Of course I have 'scored' a lot." June just smacks his head but smiles and gives Iroh a quick kiss.

"Before you ruined the moment, Iroh that made me really happy saying that I was one of the two women that you truly loved." June seriously told Iroh. "I'm going to fetch the boys for breakfast."

"Knock before you enter." Iroh called after her. June hmmphed.

"What are you worried I won't find you irresistible once I see a younger mans' body?" June teased. Iroh shook his head.

"No, I was trying to stop you from embarrassing them." Iroh responded.

"Don't worry I won't embarrass them… much." June muttered the last word under her breath. June climbed the stairs and reached their room and opened the door without knocking. "Time to get up and have breakfast." June shouted at them. She found them in a compromising position where Jet was atop Zuko. Jet and Zuko looked like red face porcupines as they stared at her disbelieving with their mouths hanging open. "See you at breakfast." June smiled and walked out.

* * *

I'M SOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY! (I-I) I know the sex scene is no good but it was my first such a scene so please forgive me!*hits myself with a hammer* I promise the next chapter wouldn't be as bad so please don't drop this! I apologize for it being short too.  
COMMENT weather you liked it or not and tell me why and what you would like to see the in future.  
I also wrote a short fanfic about Naruto and Sasuke relationship. It is yaoi in Naruto's POV but it is just a short thing so comment and tell me if you like it if you check it out. Also if you should read it LISTEN to I'm an Angel with a Shotgun by the Cab while you do 'cause it makes more sense if you did!  
Anyway hope you ~enjoyed it~ (even if it was horrible T_T) =)

**Zuko:** You better do better next time or I'll burn you. *hands light on fire as i curl up in the corner* And why did you cut off my and Jet's sex scene?

**Me:** *begs for forgiveness* It's because i couldn't take it anymore if i didn't i would have finished and because my writing was horrible i didn't have the heart to go on.


	6. Family

"_Don't worry I won't embarrass them… much." June muttered the last word under her breath. June climbed the stairs and reached their room and opened the door without knocking. "Time to get up and have breakfast." June shouted at them. She found them in a compromising position where Jet was atop Zuko. Jet and Zuko looked like red face porcupines as they stared at her disbelieving with their mouths hanging open. "See you at breakfast." June smiled and walked out._

They slowly turned their heads to stare at each other in shocked disbelief. _D-did she really just walk in on us? She didn't even look shocked, she just looked annoyed. _Zuko was really embarrassed and Jet was just shocked.

"Guess we should get cleaned up." Zuko whispered softly. Even though they were almost finished the mood was crushed so there was no way to finish in this state. Jet slowly closed his mouth and nodded. Pulling out of Zuko, Jet sighed. "Don't worry. Next time we just have to be…" Zuko realized what his words implied at the moment he was about to say them. His entire body became bright red. Jet didn't say anything just smiled and helped Zuko up.

"Zuko let's take a shower together." Jet nonchalantly suggested. Zuko would have been embarrassed by such a remark before but now just took it in stride.

Fine." Zuko sighed. He no longer could refuse Jet anymore. "But D-O-N-N-O-T try ANYTHING, ok?" Jet scoped Zuko up in carried him bridal style to the shower and showered him with kisses. As Jet turned on the shower, the shock from being blasted with cold water sent Zuko further into Jets' arms.

" I'll always warm you up when your cold, Zuko." Jets' voice was low, husky, and sexy sent chills down Zukos' body. _If you say things like that you'll make me want to do it again! _"You know we're _cleaning up_ right?" Zuko giggled. Jet could always tell what Zuko was thinking. Cleaning each other off, they finished their shower. The smell from breakfast hits the two a hammer. Zukos' stomach growls hungrily. "We should get something in you after all that _rigorous activity._" Jet teased. He never got tired of Zukos' reaction. Zuko blushed and pushed his hands in his pocket and ignored Jets' comment.

"So what smells so good?" Zuko asked as they entered the restaurant. June and Iroh were already at the table enjoying Junes' homemade breakfast. It was more like a small feast then a breakfast though. There were plates ofTamagoyaki, Sushi, Tsukemono, and a huge pot of Miso soup. "Who are feeding with all this?"

"Two teenage boys, who are still growing and who just finished a _rigorous activity,_ that's who." June smirked. That's the second time today she shocked the two teenage boys into complete silence. June stares at them. "What are you shocked about?" _How about that you can go around calling people on what they just did it 'private' and not think twice?_

"That a woman who can cook is so crass." Jet answered teasingly. June just sat back and continued to smirk.

"Fine then you don't need to eat anything from a _crass_ woman." June mocked. What she really said was _If you DONNOT apologize you won't get any breakfast._

"No-no that's ok. I didn't mean it." That was as close to an apology that June was going to get from Jet. June took a deep breath.

"Hurry up and eat before I take it away." She commands.

"Yes ma'am!"Both of them replied politely. June softens her expression and a tiny ghost of a happy smile haunts her lips. "Itadakimasu!" The prayer is just barely out before they star wolfing down the food but by the time their finished nothing is left. Iroh laughs jovially.

"So have you guys thought what you were going to do today?" He asks kindly. Both Jet and Zuko seriously thought for a moment. Zuko clears his throat.

"I thought we could help hunt down the people from Black Lotus." Zuko honestly answered.

"I won't allow it!" Jet objected immediately. "I won't allow you be purposely put yourself in harm's way!

"But I just can't do nothing!" Zuko countered. Jet might always win in physical matches but Zuko always had a way with worlds and debates. Zuko has never lost one, not even to Ozai. "Besides I'm the one Black Lotus is after so if I'm out there, there is a higher possibility that they will come after me and make a mistake allowing us the chance to capture them and interrogate them for insider information on the organization." Zukos' reasoning is solid but Jet still doesn't agree. He shakes his head furiously.

"That goes two ways! It allows them an easier chance to grab you!" Jet yells.

"You will be there every step so you don't need to worry besides I can take care of **myself**." Zuko narrows his eyes and glares.

"The point isn't whether or not you can take care of yourself or if I will be there because it doesn't matter! All they need to do is fend me off and delay me just enough to get you into a car and drive off! 'Cause no matter my how skilled I'm, I won't be able to catch up with a car!" Jet breathes heavily. Having Zuko almost taking right in front of him affected him more then he would like to admit. Zuko smiles happily. Even though Jet is beating himself over something he had no power over, Zuko is still happy to know how much Jet cares for him.

"Just 'cause you haven't seen us in action does that make us chop liver?" June asks a little annoyed. Iroh holds Junes' hand under the table and squeezes.

"I might be an 'old man' but I still got a few tricks up my sleeve." Iroh stares at them intently. Letting them know they aren't in this alone. Zuko and Jet realize that they will never be alone through this journey.

"Don't count us out." Jet recognized the voice.

"Smellerbee!" Jet shouted in joy.

"We won't abandon you." Longshot stated. Pipsqueak and Duke nodded in agreement. "We're your family also." It was rare to hear Longshot speak but when he did it is always something important. The rest of the Freedom Fighters stood outside nodding in agreement. Jet ran up and glomped them. The Freedom Fighters were Jets' gang he made after his parents died. They all had similar sad pasts like Jet but ever since they became The Freedom Fighters they had their family back so there was no need to be sad over the past. Though they were troublemakers stealing, pick pocketing, and robbing but they never hurt or would hurt anyone since that isn't how they roll. Also they only took from the privilege to give to the non-privilege. Modern day Robin hood though no one saw it like that. Zuko had met the Freedom Fighters a couple of times. Granted that most were when they were trying to pick pocket him but Zuko always caught them. Whenever Zuko heard about one of his father or sisters' friends being pick pocketed or robbed he always knew when it was the Freedom Fighters but he never felt the need to tell the police about them because he knew they weren't bad people. Zuko smiled a smile that made his eyes dance. _That's right, no matter what happens we are not alone. We have our family!_

* * *

_I hope you enjoyed this heart warming chapter. It gives hope for the future but we all know that sometimes the future can take unexpected turns. So what awaits Zuko, Jet, and the rest in the future? _

**Me:** *shrugs* Who knows? I certainly don't know. * drinks a juice box*_  
_

**Zuko: ***eyes twitch* What do you mean you don't KNOW? *stresses the last word*

**Me: ***hides behind Jet while still drinking my juice box*

**Jet:** *grabs me and drops me in front of him* Don't use me as a hiding place. *walks off*

**Me:** *gulps* If I don't know then I DON'T KNOW! * squeezes my juice box too hard and it sprays Zuko in the face. I laugh nervously while backing up slowly*

**Zuko: ***grabs me and drags me away* Since you DON'T KNOW why do you not write so then you can KNOW!

**Me: **Since it seems that Zuko is having mood swings and I don't want to be burned I will start right on the next chapter...after i finish my juice box. _Zuko is on fire in the background glaring at me._ *laughs nervously* Well hope you enjoyed till next time. *runs away*

**Zuko: **GET BACK HERE!

REVIEWS! Please Review and tell me what you think, what you enjoyed, what you didn't like, and what you want in the future and please check out my other two very short works; I'm an Angel with a Shotgun-Naruto and If Dally Knew How to Save a Life-Outsiders(ALL TIME FAVORITE BOOK!)


End file.
